PriPara Aim! Idol ☆ Grand Prix No.1!
PriPara Aim!''' Idol ☆ Grand Prix No.1! '''is a PriPara 3DS video game produced and made by Takara Tomy A.R.T.S. It was released on October 22nd, 2015 for retail or download. The game features graphics and gameplay similar to the arcade game. Various Information *Genre: Style design, Rhythm, Simulation *Price: 5400 yen for retail, 4900 download *Save Data: one *CERO: A Included *x1 Game *x1 Game Case *x3 Clear Files (preorder bonus) *x3 Reversible Posters (preorder bonus) *x5 Pritickets Story TBA Features *Runway Mini Game *PriPara TV Lives *Cyalume Coord design *Character Customization *Over 2000 pritickets to collect *Coord Capsule Machine Songs *GoGo! PuriParaifu *GoGo! PuriParaifu (Dressing Pafé ver) *Bright Fantasy *Toy Toy ☆ Tail *Go PuriPuriPu *COOL・STAR *COOL・STAR (Cosmo Verison) *Gamusharanhoi *After School Heartful Dash *Morning *Hello Hello Friends *Paki La~Ro! *Purely☆Smiley *Everybodyvil♪Everydayvil *Sing A Song That'll Make the World Fall in Love *Dream Parade *Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday *Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE Characters *My Chara *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Cosmo Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Mikan Shiratama *Aroma Kurosu *Fuwari Midorikaze *Ajimi Kiki *Faruru (using Faruru QR Code) *Real Life Mirei Minami (using Minami Mirei QR code) *Hibiki Shikyoin (using Hibiki QR code) My Chara Also view: Character Customization A feature of the game is the ability to make your own character. You have a few character parts at the start of the game, but as your idol rank goes up you unlock more. My Cyalume Coord Design A new feature exclusive to the game is the ability to create your own Cyalume Coord to use in performances. It can be given a multidude of designs, patterns, colors, and accessories. There are a total of 5 "coord bases" to use for them, each with 15 color palettes, designs, patterns, and accessories to apply to various spots on the coord. Each coord is completed in 5 steps: #Choose a base #Color it #Apply accessories #Assign it to a Brand #View the results and give it a Name Cyalume Base Coord #Throbbing Ribbon Coord (ときめきリボンコーデ Tokimeki Ribbon Coord) #Funwari Sailor Coord (ふんわリセーラコーデ Funwari Sera Coord) #Beauty Romance Coord (ビューチｨーロマンスコーデ Byuutii Romansu Coord) #Sparkle Princess Coord (きらめきプリンセスコーデ Kirameki Princess Coord) #Shining Prince Coord (かがやきプリンスコーデ Kagayaki Prince Coord) (unlocked through Hibiki's story, which is unlocked through a QR code) Trivia *In the original artwork, Ajimi and Fuwari were not present. **Possibly as they were late additions or to avoid spoiling the characters. *Despite Faruru and Cosmo appearing in the Game, they do not appear on the box art. Gallery Merchandise PriPara 3DS Pritickets.png PriPara 3DS Preorder.png Official Artwork PriPara 3DS Characters.png Laala Queen Heart Faruru Wonderland Rabbit.png|A player resembling Laala, a Player resembling Faruru PriPara 3DS unlocks.png |undefined|link=undefined Screenshots PriPara 3DS SS.png PriPara 3DS SS2.png PriPara 3DS coord design.png PriPara 3DS customCoords.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.04.08.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.04.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.04.57.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.05.26.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.05.47.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.06.19.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.06.38.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.06.57.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.07.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.07.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.08.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.08.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.08.53.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.09.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.09.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-20 下午11.09.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-25 下午07.18.52.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-25 下午07.17.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-25 下午07.17.44.png 01. Throbbing Ribbon Coord.jpg 02. Fuwari Sailor Coord.jpg 03. Beauty Romance Coord.jpg 04. Sparkling Princess Coord.jpg Kagayaki Prince Coord.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Gameplay Category:3DS Category:PriPara